Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji
by Ryuji274
Summary: Descendant of the greatest warrior the universe has ever known. Ryuji an orphan saiyan boy, takes on a new journey to protect the planet his teacher loved. Follow him on his journey to learn the ways of martial arts. Find a conspiracy with the origin of t
1. The Promise

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 1: The Promise

Many generations had passed since the battles with Son Goku, and the earth stayed in peace. Goku's family and friends had all passed away with old age, but Son's decendants live on. Goku spent his time training and checking on his grandfather's shrine on Mount Pauzo. Now Goku let the earth take it's path and would always be there if it needed defending. Earth's defenders had all died and Goku wanted to pass his martial arts knowledge down to someone worthy and pure of heart.

Our story takes place at the 137th Strongest Under The Heavens or The Budokai.

"Kishimoto Ryuji! Versus Shin Shay! Let the fight begin!"

The monk said, "what's wrong monkey boy? I'll give you 3 seconds to come and attack me until I strike!" The boy stood still in his fighting stance. "Time's up boy!" The monk with unmatchable speed thrusted at Ryuji and punched him solid in the gut. He didn't even budge. Ryuji slightly moved back and kicked him straight across the face, sending him flying. The monk rised again and took on a different tactic. Although the boy had brute power he's technique was nothing to be proud of. During the battle Ryuji had received three times as many punched as he threw. At the end it was an uppercut that made him lose the match. He had lost the finals, and that was enough disappointment in itself.

Goku had seen this fight and as he watched he couldn't take his eyes off of the undisputable thing, his saiyan tail. He thought to himself: no wonder! That's how he has his power, although he's way off in becoming a good fighter… After the fight Goku decided to follow the boy. He had ridden on nimbus until he saw something that shocked him. The boy was an orphan, and was preparing to sleep on a park bench dressed in his old gi. Goku had come up with a plan and with a smile on his face he lowered with nimbus and jumped down with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! Ryuji was it? Wake up son!"

"Who are you! How did you know my name? Why are you even here? And-"

"Woah, heh one question at a time. First off, My names Goku, I am your great, great, er, great? Grandfather, Oh well, just call me Dad. I see you don't have one, and since we are blood I-"

"No! I don't have anyone in this world to call 'family'!"

"Well, that's why I'm here… I saw your fight earlier today and I came here to train you, you are my son are you not? That tail of your's proves it. When I was a boy I had one just like it, and both my sons had one too."

"Y-you, want to train me? But I'm a loser… You saw how bad I lost the match."

"Ryuji you almost had him. And besides I haven't had anyone to call family in almost 150 years?.."

"hu-hundred years?"

"Oh well… How I live so long is a long story, The elder kai gave me his life, he had about 1,000 years to live."

"I don't know about that… but I don't trust people. Trusting someone is letting them destroy you…"

"Wow son, you've been through a lot. Look, trust me and I'll never fail you. I promise." Goku held out his hand and took the boy on the flying nimbus. For once in Ryuji's life he felt warmth and kindness. Riding that golden cloud to Mt. Pauzo was complete bliss.


	2. First Day

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 2: First Day

Ryuji was going to start was will take a lifetime of hard work and guidance from his master and ancestor Goku. Today is the first day of his training and introduction to his new life.

"I'm glad you can actually ride nimbus, you know only the pure of heart can ride him."

"I didn't actually think I was still pure of heart, but I guess I have an old friend to thank"

"Well I'm glad there's been good people in you life… hey, there's the shrine!"

They landed on the beautifully green mountain, untouched by man. "Wait here". about five minutes later of idly waiting Goku had stepped out. In his hands were was an old blue gi from when Goku himself was a boy. You could see in the boy's eyes the excitement that he could finally learn martial arts the correct way.

"Here, this gi was from when I was a boy, I had it fixed a few years back because I wanted a pupil. Haha I can't even tell you how old the original is!"

"Wow it looks really nice! Can we get started right now?"

"Sure just get dressed, be ready in a few minutes, okay?"

Elated the boy ran up to Goku, took the blue gi and raced to a place where no one could see. While he put it on he noticed he didn't have to punch a hole where his tail needed, there was already one there. Now he knew for sure the man wasn't lying about being his family. He rushed out and in a show off manner did a flip in the air and landed in a pose.

"OK! I'm ready master Goku!"

"Great!" Goku showed his signature grin. "Now, lets spar so I can see where you're at"

Ryuji had rush towards Goku and tried landing a horribly mixed combo on him, and Goku easily dodged it. During the spar the master was taking mental notes; _He's really sloppy with his moves and there are way too many openings… I'm starting to wonder how he even got so far in the tournament._ Goku had lost focus due to his growling stomach and Ryuji had kicked him on his side, even then Goku didn't even flinch. Ryuji had grown shocked and immediately stopped.

"w-w-wah? I kicked you with everything I had a-and you still didn't even budge!"

"It's cause I know how to take a kick." He started grinning "Now are we gonna continue or are you gonna let me get a bite to eat?"

Ryuji had paused for a moment an realized that Goku's senses were a little off when he was hungry and decided to use it towards his advantage. Somehow this seemed a bit too ridiculous.

"nah lets keep going!"

And the half saiyan charged again only to be grabbed at from his leg in mid-air.

"But Ryuji I'm reeeeeeaaalllly hungry!" He put the boy down and started frowning.

"um…. Okay then? I-I'm getting hungry too?.. What exactly are we having for lunch?"

"Come on! Let's go fishing!… NIMBUS!"

The golden could appeared out on nowhere and they both hopped on. Goku was taking him to his favorite fishing spot, ironically it was only a few meters where he met his first friend, Bulma. When they got there Goku had easily spotted a monster sized blue fish.

"Nimbus, take us down. Hey Ryuji, you see that big blue one? Lets get that lil' guy!"

"How the hell are we supposed to get that? He'd knock us right off!"

"What? It's okay well jump off right now!"

Goku shoved the boy off the cloud as they both landed on the fish. Ryuji was trying with everything he had to stay on the fish while goku was easily pulling on his whiskers navigating him to shallow water. When he got to the lake bed Goku pulled on the fish by his tail to the land.

"See! That was easy!… Ryuji? Where are you?"

Coughing his head off and steaming red from his anger Ryuji had walked out of the water, all drenched from head to toe. He took a deep breath and let out a yell that could be heard from miles.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME THERE? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I CAN'T CAPTURE GIANT MONSTER FISH!"

"but…. This guy was just a baby."

"BABY!… Ya know maybe we should just go now." He started growing more solemn and was using the silent treatment on Goku.

The ride home was a quiet one as Goku flew and Ryuji was riding on the golden cloud. Goku used a ki blast to light a fire and roast the fish. Both their stomachs were growling and Ryuji was turning red from the embarrassment. Then in a quivering,yet admirable voice he said;

"How… How do you do those things? Fight fish, take full on hits and fly on random gold clouds. People would call me crazy if I told them any of this…"

"How? Well I'm strong because I started training as soon as I could walk. I never thought how unusual it was to ride on giant fish when I was a boy and Nimbus, he's from my old master."

"He must have been strong…"

"Heh, he was… but he was also a big perv."

Confused the boy didn't bother to ask and kept eating his fish. It was already late and it looked like they'd be camping out tonight. That night Goku told his stories from when he was a boy. Fighting general Tao, how he received Nimbus and many others. That night Ryuji looked at the stars and dreamt of having many adventures like his master.


	3. Planet of the Saiyajins

Dragonball: Legend Of Ryuji

Part 3: Planet Of The Saiya-jins

Deep in the recesses of space, billions of light-years away from any known planet, this is the home of the planet of the Saiyans. Long had they been searching for those they sent away. The saiyan we know of were those sent to planet Plant (later names planet Vegeta), their home was in their name. Planet Saiya, a beautiful crimson color similar to Plant, one of the many reasons why they were sent there.

Thousands of years ago Planet Saiya had gone through a global disaster, it's changing climate had caused war and famine, and with beings as strong as the saiyan it was brutal. One group had organized a mission to a hospitable planet, incase they would succumb to their own demise. They took a large enough group of saiyan to reproduce and take over the planet they were sent to, but they had all memory of their home wiped out. The Saiyans did not want to repeat their mistakes.

It took many generations for planet Saiya to recuperate from its almost demise. And they had all but forgotten the saiyan they sent away. Recently they had found a source saying that saiyan had been found on a planet, living. They sent a squad only to find planet rubble. It seemed like they would never find their brothers in space. Until a little green planet called Namek had known of their whereabouts.

Next stop:… Planet Earth

They would send the most elite of their military, her name: Aina. The Saiyan military was one of the greatest in the universe, having unlocked the secrets of the super saiyan only the upper class of them could use this special ability. Like planet Vegeta they would scan the energy level at birth and place in the right groups. But our story will not deal with the structures of the saiyan society, but with one individual that will change the fabrication of their world forever.

Aina had been born a middle class saiyan, unlike the others she had unlocked her super saiyan potential and had been moved to the elite. Saiyans like her had been used for breeding, and she had grown cold long ago… She had been the first female planetary ambassador and the best female saiyan on her planet. She had been assigned one difficult A class mission of retrieving all saiyan survivors.

*_Aina report to council base for mission. Aina report to council base for mission*_

"Do they _really_ have to use the damn intercom!"

She walked in the large room only to face the council and get nagged at by 3 other men. Standing in the center the head council leader read the mission to her.

"Aina of sector 3, you are to go onto the suspected planet and bring the remaining saiyans to the home planet by _any_ means necessary. With your high reputation no one expects your failure and if you have not return within the year we will send mandatory backup and invade the planet."

"Yes head council." She walked out full speed only to be stopped by the old man's voice.

"Oh and Aina, do come back alive."

That was all she needed to get fired up enough to start sprinting to her pod. She new they would send her on such a distant and almost impossible mission because of where she was from. No one under the upper class had even entered the council room and she had been promoted _only_ because she unlocked the super saiyan ability. _They're just trying to be rid of the one lower class saiyan that's stronger than them, this has nothing to do with my reputation. _Climbing into the pod she flew off light years away in space.

Meanwhile, Goku and Ryuji unsuspecting of the danger that would eventually reach them…

* * *

><p><strong>Before I progress the story anymore I wanted to include this. If you have paid attention in the Anime and Manga they have different views on the origin of the Saiyans. One says they were native on Plant and one says they were sent there. I figured that having a whole other planet filled with Saiyans would be a playful idea and make it a bit more interesting. At the end of these chapters you will soon see that I have come up with a whole hidden conspiracy with not only the origins of the Saiyans but how they are able to breed successfully with humans.<strong>


	4. The Unexpected

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 4: The Unexpected

Traveling from the planet of the Saiyans was Aina, an elite warrior one of the best of her kind. Although she had become one of the best she still had not the proper training and much unlocked potential.

Meanwhile, many light-years away we turn to our heroes. Ryuji had been striving to control his ki, but having deluded human blood it was increasingly difficult. He'd close his eyes, make a circle by touching the tips of his fingers together, and focus until he'd form a ball of light. His problem was throwing it at someone, after so long it would dim and disappear.

"Let's take a break Ryuji, you aren't a machine"

"But I almost have it Goku! Look! Its becoming easier to focus!"

_Gosh, determined as always… heh, reminds me of someone I know_. Recollecting an immediate memory from his childhood, he let out a warm smile and realized Ryuji's determination wasn't too far from his as a boy.

"Ryuji, ki control came naturally to me, but once I had to teach my youngest son how to keep his in check. Goten had already known how to fly and shoot ki, but he couldn't move it in another direction. There's a trick, an old friend of mine used. What was it?… Spirit ball! Okay! Now pick up one hand in front of you and make a ki ball."

"um… Goku you do know I can't send it flying right?"

"Haha yes I _do_ know. Just trust me. Keep your hand steady and try launching the ball in the air. Once you've done that use your other hand to keep control. Make simple movements and see what happens."

The boy followed the instructions, his first try he managed to nudge it slightly. His second he moved it to hit the ground, although he left a small crater… after about seven tries he mastered it. This showed his true saiyan blood and it showed in his potential.

"Now that you've got the ki ball down I want you to show me how you power up."

"umm… okay? But, I honestly don't think I've ever 'powered up' in my life…"

"heh, its easy! My four year old son could do it!"

"I'll try…"

Ryuji felt awkward because he had no idea how this was even possible. So he took a fighting stance and tensed up his muscles as much as he could.

"er…. Ryuji… tensing up isn't the same thing as powering up… just focus your energy like you did with the ki. Then release it all around you that's your power level."

He tried a few times more, by the third try he already released all the ki he could and Goku was somewhat shocked. Ryuji, had super saiyan potential. Goku hadn't even showed him what a super saiyan was, and he wasn't about to, he knew that you needed to work on your normal level, becoming a super saiyan would be to much for the 17 year old boy.

It had already had been four months since Goku found Ryuji, and he had grown so much. It will be in six months that the saiyan warrior Aina would go to planet earth to complete her mission.

The two surviving saiyans lay under the stars as Goku said a few words before they slept

"Ryuji, in this universe there will _always_ be someone stronger than you. You have to try and strive to become someone that can protect the ones you love."

"This earth hates me Goku. How can I protect something that wants to be rid of me?"

"Because the world felt the same way about me, but I knew not everyone was bad. The only way someone can be truly strong is if they find something they want to protect. One day you'll figure out what I mean. and when you succeed in it, you'll become the strongest you can be."

Ryuji had let these words sink in, the whole night he pondered until he was completely out of energy to think anymore. Hopefully he can find this strength before the even looses the planet he is supposed to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I reach the first battle of this saga I wanted to show how Ryuji was similar and different from Goku's other pupil. He wasn't doubtful of himself like Gohan and he had the drive Goku didn't. And T can't say much of Uub because the series didn't elaborate. Also this story is dedicated to a friend of mine that has been going through a rough time. I'm greatly sorry I haven't uploaded any stories recently but I honestly had a bad case of writers block and it's testing season in high school<strong>

***Please* continue to read!**

**-Ryuji274  
><strong>


	5. Relevation

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 5: Revelation

Many months had past since Goku found that orphaned boy who fought in the Strongest Under the Heavens tournament. He had finally gained control of his ki. Goku was going to teach him a technique that had been passed down to himself. The Kamehameha wave. But the saiyan warrior is closing in on the planet, how'll this affect the one thing Ryuji is supposed to protect?

"Ryuji, its about time I show you a technique that my master had shown me.. Heh well not exactly… I tried to copy him and well, well that's not the point! Let's get started!"

"Umm?… okay? What's this technique called?"

"The Kamehameha wave. A few centuries ago my master had created this technique. First you take the stance" Goku got in position and Ryuji mimicked him.

"Then, you focus all your energy at your palms… Kaaaa Meeee Haaa Meeee Haaa!" The familiar bright blue flash flew from Goku's hand and destroyed the once tall boulder in front of them.

"Wa-wah… What waas that! It was huge!" The young man started shaking, having never seen something of that destructive force.

"This, is something that you will **only** use when your enemy is about to kill you. For you, it might take some time to focus your energy but it will work once you get the hang of it. Let's practice the steps. Make your stance. Focus your energy. Push your hands forward. And! Release!"

Ryuji had seen nothing but some smoke fly out and immediately felt like a fool…

"Damit…"

"Don't worry! I didn't get it on my first try either!… Oh wait… No we're different, sometimes it takes others longer. Don't worry, all you need is practice!"

_Goku! Goku! It's king kai!_

King Kai? You're still alive?

_You idiot! You killed me already! Listen! I know I've been really lazy to check up on you…_

A little! Try a century!

_Yea yea! Just listen! Look! I'm getting old okay! So I'm not getting this as fast as I used to, but! There's a saiyan heading towards your planet, Goku! I don't know their purposes but in about five months you and your pupil might have to defend earth from someone with destructive power!_

You've GOT to be kidding me! Aren't me and Ryuji the only ones left?

_Apparently not… This saiyan's home planet was probably in another section of the universe… cut off from the Kais…_

Well… for now I'll keep this a secret from Ryuji… Can you tell how strong this saiyan is?

_I honestly cant… within a few more centuries they'll probably replace me! Out with the old, in with the new!_

Heh… we'll I'll have to get used to the new management… Who knows how long I'll be alive!

With this new information Goku prepares his pupil with stricter training and soon enough the boy masters the Kamehameha wave. But how strong will this new foe be? These Saiyans have been separated from the ones on planet Vegeta for thousands of years. Not even the Kais could sense them in the universe. Soon Aina will reach planet earth…

The robotic voice on the space ship announced to the saiyan. _Planet Earth, we will reach planet Earth in four months…_


	6. Arrival

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 6: Arrival

Time had passed on earth and the Aina's ship was coming ever nearer. Earth's savior, Goku had already knew of this danger. He was not worried, but calm, even somewhat anxious of meeting this Saiyan. Ryuji had grown to a level Goku had been at on planet Namek. He had learn a few of Goku's signature techniques, such as: Kaio Ken and the Kamehameha wave.

It will be in an hour that the Saiyan's ship will land on earth…

"Ryuji. I have kept this from you but I feel as if now I need to tell you."

"What's troubling you so much?" The boy's expression had shown worry. Spending this time with Goku his whole attitude changed, not only for Goku but for people in general.

"Within an hour, a Saiyan will land on this planet. I do not know their purpose but I want you to be prepared. If it looks bad you may have to fight."

"I wish you could've told me sooner but… I think between the two of us we'll be okay."

_Damn… I should've shown him how to go Super Saiyan. He's progressed so much, I really hope he doesn't need it…_

_Landing in one minute._

"This trip better be worth it"

Goku and Ryuji had flown to the spot where Goku said she was to land. They saw the fire light up across the sky. Then with an earth shaking rumble the ship had landed, it's architecture was simple and the ship was a deep cerulean blue color, showing the Planet Saiya's symbol. Ryuji had held his breath as he watched the door open.

She had Black and yet almost Onyx eyes. Her hair was as black as space. You could tell she had muscle tone and yet she still had the curves of a female. She had broad shoulders but it suited her. Her armor resembled that of cooler's army, maybe his family had reached that far in the universe? To human standards it might have been revealing but it protected her nonetheless. Unlike the other saiyans she didn't have a scouter, they had learned to read power levels. Ryuji felt her glare peer into him as soon as she felt their presence.

"Calm your nerves Ryuji. She isn't in a stance to attack. Remember the basics and everything I taught you."

His gulp said it all. The once cocky teenager had felt fear of this nature for the first time in his life. She started levitating, perhaps to tense up the boy even more. She proceeded slowly towards then flew at them with great speed. Only 7 feet away from them, her confident and somewhat gentle voice gave the boy chills. Why hadn't Goku even flinched? Was his master _this _powerful. And now that he thought about it, he had never seen the full extent of his power…

"Hello saiyan boy."

Ryuji froze. Why hadn't she addressed Goku? His tail! Only Ryuji had one!

"The reason why I came to this planet was because I had hoped that I were to find a stable population of saiyans but it seems almost none are here. Even then, there are still a remaining few on this planet. Though they do not have enough saiyan blood as you do."

Then Goku spoke.

"The planet that was the home of the saiyans had been destroyed nearly two centuries ago. I had managed to escape. I live so long because a powerful martial arts master had given me his life force, he had about 1000 years left to live. I'm afraid that if you have come t this planet with evil purposes your _mission_ will have had failed."

"Heh… no, no it will not. My mission is to take all remaining saiyans back to the home plant to e experimented on and made to breed. Our gene pool is dwindling and surprisingly enough there is enough saiyan blood on this planet to take back. I assure you that the mother planet is much more… suitable compared to this, small polluted blue planet."

Goku began to get more excited than he had in years. Finally someone strong enough to test his strength. But he wanted Ryuji to fight first to see how much his pupil had progressed.

"Show us your full power." Goku said with confidence. He had already knew her limits and was far above them.

She grew irritated. "I wanted to do this without killing anyone but… I'll show you" and a smirk grew on her face.

She backed up a few feet and then released her energy and a loud yell. Her aurora grew and so did her toned muscles. She held back her power in attempt to frighten Goku, but she failed.

"Ryuji, I want you to fight her first. I want to see how much you have grown"

"uh-huh…" He felt calm and took a stance remarkably similar to Gohan's when he fought Majin Buu.

Soon Ryuji will have to fight for his life…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one is irritated with the fact that I am saving the fight for the next chapter... I wanted to describe it in full detail so please be patient. The thing with this chapter is that i wanted to paint the picture that, yes, Ryuji does doubt himself at time. But having a person like Goku around him is changing him for the better. Also before Aina was just a person's stereotype of a female saiyan. and now she had some description to her. I'll probably add more later... So PLEASE keep reading! it WILL get better! I am going to be adding some more action and adventure! Plus i wanted to incorporate some good conspiracy!<strong> **Lastly, everyone should go to Cartoon network's feedback so we can bring back Toonami! Believe me! I want my Saturday night anime back!**

-Ryuji274


	7. Forces Clash

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 7: Forces Clash

Her onyx eyes pierces his soul, she had the skills better than any assassin's in the universe. _Keep calm, stay calm, breathe, count to three, confidence. _Ryuji had taken his stance; this would be his first fight against a foe. He heart was pounding, scared that even the enemy might hear. How did this situation even happen?

"So survivors are confirmed. A total of 15 beings have saiyan blood. Only 2 are even worthy to be called saiyan."

_Two! I wasn't alone! But… out of 7 billion people… only two…_

"Here's the deal. Either you two find me the third saiyan or we'll have to do this the hard way…"

Goku spoke up, unfazed. "Why is it that after all these years, the Saiyans _finally_ care? We have been on this planet for three and a half centuries.

"Why? Information, study, adaptation, and genes. I don't know how, but when I scanned you my machine said you're pure saiyan. And if anyone had survived enough to make a pure saiyan there would be more descendants. Also another part of my mission is to see your full strength, although, I know it wouldn't even begin to compare to mine."

"Don't assume you're the strongest. Someone else just might knock you off and then you'll hit reality. Ryuji! She is one of our own. The least we can do is help her 'mission', I want you to battle her, it would serve you some good experience too."

"Alright!" His enthusiasm would soon leave his as he saw the power of his opponent. 

_Right… heh, I shouldn't listen to Goku. She's too strong… Even I can sense that her power greatly exceeds mine! _He thrusted towards her and punched her right in the gut, she hardly could feel it. Shocked he flipped backwards only to land shaken on his feet. He decided to take flight, since fighting in the air was his strong point. Faster than he had ever been, Aina struck her knee in his gut and let out a snicker. He had coughed a little blood. Aina let his regain his balance and he flew to her at a great speed and let out a series of punches and kicks yet the warrior was able to block them all.

_I have to use the Kaioken, I know it will hurt me but I have to!_ Releasing this inner energy a red flame aura surrounded Ryuji and his muscles bulked up. Flashing behind the Saiyan he did a 180 in the sky and kicked her in her side. Sending her flying Ryuji was quick to catch up and smash his fists into the top of her head. She had become ferociously angry and shouted at him.

"YOU THINK SOME HALF BREED CAN MAKE ME BLEED? I AM OF THE ELEITE!"

Goku saw a very familiar scene through his eyes… And now a guardian of the earth had to go through his own challenges. A series of punches and kicks were sent flying and Aina was catching up to Ryuji's pattern. She laid a huge blow right across his face, he landed into a huge mountain, causing an avalanche. She threw many more ki blasts at the beat up boy and soon there was nothing but dust. Clothes torn, you could see a steady blue light coming from the dust in Ryuji's hand.

"Kioken times 10!" The red flame flew right at Aina, she was sure to blink and he was right in front of her for the kill.

_This is it!_ He nearly teleported behind her and shoving the blue ki sphere into the saiyan's back. This left a huge gap in her armor. She caused a small crater in the ground but a yellow aurora was starting to form.

"No more games! You're going to regret making me go this far!"

Her pitch black hair was starting to glow and spike. More definition was shown in her muscles, and the crater was growing in size. Her tail was glowing gold and that was the only thing Ryuji saw before he was sent a mile into the ground. A Green blast, matching the girl's eyes was forming, she looked vicious and from that deep hole Ryuji could tell she was going to try and kill him.

Goku had not planned to intervene but seeing how strong this blast was he used the instant transmission and teleported Ryuji to a safe place. The green beam stopped growing but it seemed like her temper was infinite. His pupil was beat to a pulp. His pride wouldn't be doing any better once he would regain consciousness.

"Coward! An elite wouldn't go this far to destroy one of its own! He doesn't have the ability to go super saiyan yet and you use it against him!" The angry voice of Goku's echoed through the ruined valley.

"You don't know what it's like to be an elite! Weakling! Fight me! I'll kill you then your beloved pupil!"

Goku laid Ryuji down and flew into the sky where Aina was, he was only going to do what she asked. Letting out a yell Goku turned into the first level of a super saiyan, evening his power level to hers. They were going to brawl, even if Goku was going to win he should at least entertain he then send her to reality.


	8. The New Mission

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 8: The New Mission

"You're a very strong girl and you have great potential. But why do you bind yourself to the ill will of others? You even hurt your own blood in an act of selfishness and pride."

"You have no right to tell me what I do is right or wrong!... Not even you can defeat an elite like me! I have unlocked the _hidden strength_ of our species!" Aina let his words sink in and turned her head to the side in shame

"Calling you pride strength… heh… you sound like the saiyan prince I once knew." Clenching his fists he calls upon the real strength within him. His voice can be heard for miles and as if a storm was inside of him, lightning was flowing around his body. The once proud saiyan shook in fear for the first time in her life. His hair turned into a heavenly gold. It had grown to his waist and it was as if he was a whole other person.

Aina called out in a quivering voice in fear. "What is this? Your power… its crushing me, yet, you haven't moved a single finger." _I have to face this!..._

She powered up all she could and still attempted to fight the strongest saiyan ever in the universe. Every kick and punch was sent back by his glowing ki aurora. She flew high in the sky and when she shot the strongest blast she could Goku sent it flying back into outer space. _He's a monster! I have NO chance! … I cannot plead for my life._ She flew lower onto his level in the sky.

With her head low, she spoke. "You have defeated me… I'm not worthy to be in the presence of someone with the universe in the palm of his hand."

"Follow me."

"What?... did you just say?..."

"I said 'follow me'. You have a huge potential and serving your people now would waist it all. I want to make you into a great warrior."

Lowering herself onto one knee she said "It would be an honor master."

"NO. I will be teacher. Not someone to dictate every action of your life. Yes I am strong, but this does not mean that I have no heart. Look at my pupil Ryuji, even with my immense strength to him I am but a father that cares."

She nodded and they flew over to Ryuji. Goku called nimbus and returned to his normal state. Holding the boy in his arms Goku and Aina flew on nimbus to Grandpa Gohan's shrine. Goku had told her the story of how he come to Earth and how he became its protector. She could always tell his heart was pure. At first her anger and jealousy made her want to destroy it. But now, she only wanted to be a part of this man's life and teachings. Knowing that someone spared her life and was willing to care for her made her warm, she forgot all about her mission.

Once they got the shrine Goku gave Ryuji a senzu bean and he became conscious and awoke with enthusiasm. "Where's the damn saiyan! Go—"

He paused in shock then took a fighting stance. "What is that scum doing here? Let me take care of her! My power has grown!"

"Ryuji. She is not our enemy, but now she is your fellow peer, a rival. She will become someone that will help you grow strong."

His arms fell down and his face in shock. "How can you teach a _Monster_ like _her_? She'll use your lessons for evil!"

"Oh, Son. I highly doubt that'll ever happen." He winked at Aina and she became surprised and red.

"I-I-I promise to train hard so I can be of use to Son Goku…"

"Aina! Don't make yourself so low! You and Ryuji are saiyans, there is some pride in that and even now I will treat you both with respect."

She nodded and bowed. It seems she's more the submissive type after all.

"You can stop bowing too… only do this before a fight. Now, let us go to the city to get you a matching gi, I think teal and gold will look good on you!" He had shown his charming Son grin and she had become an ever brighter red. Had she developed some sort of _feeling_ towards Son?

The city had brought back memories to Ryuji so he had stayed quiet, as for Goku he had been shocked to how much technology had advanced. Even Capsule Corp had become the force driving humanity to new heights. It took them nearly the whole day to find a tailor that specialized in fighting gis. Fighting armor is what had been in "style" in this era. The old man had a kind face and knew at once that Goku had been pure at heart the moment he walked into his shop's door.

"What can I help you with sir?"

"Hello! Can you make a gi matching this one? Please put a patch for my symbol on the back."

"Here, I'll tell you what. I'll do this for free. An old man knows when another's purpose is of gold. Son Goku eh? As a school boy they made us read Journey To The West, the monkey king had your same name, he was a strong warrior that had a great adventure. Flying on golden clouds and fighting many people, I wouldn't be surprised if you're much like him."

"Hmm… I cannot read but I'd learn how to if I could read a story like that." He smiled purely again and said, "out of pure curiosity how long will it take for this to be done?"

"Not too long, I've actually had a similar gi ready for sale so I'll make a few adjustments and it will look just like yours."

"perfect!" so Son walked out the door and him and his pupils enjoyed the city for a little.

"Something about that man just makes him seem special. Just like the old days when my father told me the stories about the strong warriors of earth. The Shinhan family had always had strong roots in martial arts. I wouldn't be surprised if that was Goku himself. Except for that fact that he would at least to be 300 years old… haha you senile old man, you."

Goku had received the gi from the old man and the new would-be protectors of the earth few back to the shrine to take their first lesson. Unlocking the Super Saiyan strength.

* * *

><p><strong>First off! I'm greatly sorry for not publishing another story as soon as I could! I've been stuck with tests and recently had started self teaching myself Japanese.. This chapter I decided to take a whole new direction. and I even decided to add Aina's feelings towards Goku (I promise it won't go anywhere) and Tien's descendant. I personally always wanted him and launch to have kids... Also tying to get my blog up and running everyone of my readers should follow Ryuji274 on tumblr! This is something I can do daily, posting character pictures and traits, even showing some foreshadowing! I promise that this story isn't even halfway done! I've come up with many new ideas and it is surely to be epic!<strong>

-Ryuji 274


	9. Aina and Ryuji

Dragonball: Legend Of Ryuji

Part 9: Aina and Ryuji

Morning just broke out and the two pupils were out and ready for their lesson on mastering the super saiyan technique. Ryuji had never gone into that stage and Aina could only control it to a limit. This was a barrier for the two. Aina would've lost her personality for her pride like when she fought Ryuji, this would pose as a problem for Goku having experienced this first hand with his own son, Gohan. Goku already explained the basic idea of the technique but what was the problem was the control side.

Aina had gone into the super saiyan stage and already she was about to start some trouble for Goku. Having flown off Goku had to chase her down and stop her from killing people. Ryuji on the other hand couldn't manifest his anger into his power (similar to Gohan). After the hard day of work the Goku decided it would be nice to eat outside for a change. Setting out their camp outside the shrine the night was a compelling force and Goku had shared some of his adventures as a child. Then Ryuji spoke…

"I think I see why you, Goku, had it easier for you to become stronger. You always had those you wanted to protect and with that will you forced yourself to reach new heights and you never gave up. For me I never had that. I cannot remember my childhood that well until the age of 11. I was in the city and I was trying to steal bread and meat from a local store by the alley, then, a tall man grabbed my arm and stopped me. Instead he gave me bread and told me to not steal anymore.

After he walked off I followed him, for some reason he was going to a gym to practice, he was a kick boxer. I quickly grew attached to him, I mean, he was the first person to see me not as some monkey freak boy, ya know. Well soon we began to talk and he offered to teach me some moves as long as I wouldn't use them for bad purposes. I learned fast and for once I was happy.

It wasn't until one night on the way to the gym we got jumped and having his hands full he couldn't properly defend himself. I, was scared and hid in the corner, they never found me. They shot my friend. He was a foreigner from Mexico named Enrique. He was traveling the world as a fighter. He was young and didn't deserve to die…. I promised I wouldn't forget that chilling sound I heard after the gunshot. After everything he barely had enough breath to tell me this 'an old man told me, who lives by the sword, dies by the sword.' I didn't understand what it meant, but I found in his bag a special gi made for me. And a ticket to the Strongest Under The Heavens Tournament. So that's also how I met you Goku.

People before then treated me as a test experiment. Why do I have a tail? This _thing_ is the reason why I am an outcast and I hated it… I now see that it isn't something that is a curse, but a blessing. I want to protect those on earth. Sure, not all of them are good but everyone has a right to live. It's hard for me to go into the Super Saiyan mode because I can't use my anger anymore. Because only the angry at heart do bad things and I don't want to be one of them. But without it I won't be able to become stronger… I need to get stronger."

In a comforting voice Goku looked to Ryuji and said, "Ryuji, that isn't entirely true though. This strength you were born with is something that will help you and the people you love. My own son Gohan had trouble with this. He hated to fight but he needed this power to protect the ones he loved. Becoming super saiyan and not being able to control it changes you and you can see that when Aina transforms."

Irritated, Aina spoke up. "Okay I'm getting tired of this sappy sad story here. I get it, you were an outcast. So was I, but that doesn't mean stoop to that level and be who everyone says you are. I worked up the elite of my class and now I'm one of the strongest on planet Saiya. I was always used, ever since I was a kid, being sent to other planets, breeding. Planet Saiya, yes it's wonderful, but only if you're at the top. My power is from the anger I felt at everyone who used me. They made me into the weapon I am today. The only reason I am here with Goku is because I need to be on top, so I can crush everyone below me."

She walked off then flew somewhere quiet on the earth. Goku saw through what she had said, from the moment he saw her he knew she was hurt. Maybe that's just an advantage of being over 300 years old and not looking a day past 35. She was wounded and he had ryuji explain that to Ryuji who almost chased after her.

Maybe with all this venting controlling yourself when super saiyan would be easier? Goku would have to wait till tomorrow.


	10. Shiro

Dragonball: The Legend Of Ryuji

Part 10: Shiro

Over the next few months the two young Saiyans had grown into a sort of, rivalry friendship. All three of them had shared their personal stories and had grown close. Throughout this period of time Goku had continued to keep track of things with King Kai, now that they knew what planet the Saiyans are on they could know if any form of invasion were to start. This would only be because Aina would not return to her home planet.

With that being lets return to our heroes; Ryuji had gone to an in between super saiyan state like Goku when he fought lord slug but nothing more. While Aina still had her arrogant saiyan attitude, even so Goku would make sure she calmed herself before she decided to blow anything up. One specific thing on Goku's mind was who was the third saiyan descendant? It would have to be from Vegeta's lineage because Ryuji barely had enough saiyan blood to be a half saiyan.

"G-Goku! I al-almost have it! Ugh!" Ryuji's hair started glow into a bright golden yellow but it wouldn't stay up.

"Almost there! Now remember the faces of those men who killed your friend! Feel your anger and turn it into your power! So no one can hurt people like they did anymore!"

And with that his burst of energy started to stabilize and now his aurora started to glow brightly. His face almost looked entirely different, more robust and mature, as if he's seen years of hardship. Aina paused only for a moment to look at her face and as if in a instant moment she knew that he would always be stronger than her. This mix of emotions put her into a rage and she flew as fast as she could to strike him.

As she headed for his face with her fist this huge strange hand stopped her. It was Ryuji's. She grew shocked and twisted her body to try and strike his face, she failed again. Now she too turned super saiyan and now she felt as if they were on an even plain. Exchanging an array of heated blows this Ryuji was not the one she was familiar with, this young man was a warrior. She couldn't tell his she admired him or wanted to kill him.

The moment Goku saw that Aina was trying to kill Ryuji he stopped them immediately. In a Super Saiyan 2 level he grabbed their arms and sent an air ki burst from his body to slow them down. Ryuji had turned to normal and soon he came to his senses. Something deep inside him made him feel disgusted at himself. As for Aina something new clicked in her brain, she didn't feel the need to pass Ryuji in strength but to be on an even level and help each other grow, and some form of affection was making her sick inside. She flew off again, this time to west city. Home of capsule corp.

Of course the milti-trillion dollar industry would have the largest building in the city, this was the perfect spot for Aina to sit and think about how she feels. She can't have some form of _feeling _for some weird half-breed. Can she?

"Hey! You!"

Aina looked up startled, I mean why is some huma- what! This guy has a tail?

"Don't just look there stupid! What are you doing on MY building huh?"

She started to become irritated with the young man and shouted at his face, "Don't come telling _me_ what to do! I can destroy this planet if I want to! Who the hell are you?"

The young man with such black hair it almost looked blue, and turquoise colored eyes spoke up. "I guess I can make an acception, you are quite beautiful. Its not everyday you see a woman with a beautiful body/ And by the way, my name is Shiro Briefs"

"Heh, Shiro? What are you a brand on underwear? I'm sorry but I cant take you seriously with that name"

"Look woman! I didn't as for you input on my name! And I would really appreciate it if- I-is that a tail?"

"Oh yea, what about it?"

"Well its not everyday you see someone with a monkey tail… Just who are you?"

She gave out a bored sigh. "Incase you didn't know I'm not human, and apparently neither are you monkey boy, here, follow me and I'll show you to my master, he'll explain everything to you."

With a nod they took off flying to the shrine. It would seem as if Vegeta really did have a descendent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'VE RETURNED. I'm exteremly sorry about my haitus so please. forgive. I had to debate with myself whether or not to include Shiro. But ya know... That white breifs joke just got to me (: please continue to read! Its summer vacation so the odds are I'll be writing more fanfiction!<strong>

**-Ryuji274**


End file.
